English Homework
by Ems-g
Summary: Chuck and Sarah's daughter has to tell a story about the first time her parents met and how their life began. When her teacher doubts the truth of the tale, what will Chuck, Sarah and Casey do? Charah goodness. AU partially Chuck/Sarah oneshot


Chuck one-shot non betad

Summary: Chuck and Sarah's daughter has to tell a story about the first time her parents met and how their life began. When her teacher doubts the truth of the tale, what will Chuck, Sarah and Casey do? Charah goodness. AU partially Chuck/Sarah

I wrote this from 1 30 till 2 20 am just because I needed to get over writer's block. Please read my Harry Potter Sangre Real. It's a good story but I feel like my creative juices have been blocked. I probably need to re-read the series.

I actually had to do homework like this but it was only the first meeting part. I mean, how much can you expect the average couple's first meeting to be longer than half a page of A4. My family was kinda normal, so what! JEEZ! Teachers!

Enjoy.

Katherine Bartowski was a smart child, there was no doubting that. With her parents being who they were, she had inherited an abnormal fondness for knives and computers that was strange in the average eleven year old. When her Uncle Casey picked her up from school on this particular Friday evening, her mind was concentrated on her homework assignment: "The story of your parents first meeting and how they fell in love". Why that particular essay was important for homework according to her teacher, she would never know. Her Uncle's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"So what happened at school today, kiddo? Did ya see any commys?"

Katy laughed at her uncle's strange humour.

"No Uncle Casey but I'll keep a lookout! My English teacher gave us homework for the weekend though."

"Really? Do you want me to convince your parents to blacklist her to get out of doing it?"

Katy giggled. Her uncle was one of the funniest people in the world. She didn't understand how some of the other kids in school could find him scary. As her dad said, he was their 'sugar bear'.

"No Uncle Casey. I have to write about how mom and dad met and how they fell in love. For the last paragraph or two, I have to describe their life now."

Casey roared with laughter. He actually had to pull over to avoid causing an accident.

"God, kiddo. How long does it have to be? With your parents, we might as well spend all weekend on it."

The rest of the ride home was filled with Casey's signature laugh: laughs mixed with grunts.

Katy ran into the spacious entry room of her home. Her uncle followed after he had made sure the Vic was safe from the 'dangerous weather that could damage her beautiful paintjob' according to her uncle. Katy pressed the button on the intercom and her voice rang through the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!"

A voice came from the speaker with the 'movie room' lighting up.

"We're watching a movie Katy. Bring Casey down here and we'll have a movie marathon. I'll even forgo Star Wars for Casey!"

Katy ran through the rooms that separated her from her parents and other siblings. Casey followed along with her pulling on his suit jacket.

"Kiddo, just because I'm retiring in a few years, it does not mean I won't shoot you if you rip my jacket."

Katy giggled and left her Uncle Casey to follow her. He had to step back to avoid being hit by her long, blond curly hair. He silently cursed the fact that the Bartowski offspring could run so stinking fast. It made him feel older than he wanted to.

When they reached the movie room, Katy found her parents snuggled up on a love seat and her younger brother and sister sitting a few rows closer to the real life movie screen and projector. Her dad smiled what her mom called the "Bartowski grin" that every generation of Bartowskis seemed to inherit. Her little brother Richard smiled a Bartowski grin and her sister Nicola threw a handful of popcorn into his brown hair. His brown eyes narrowed and he shot his twin a glare. Nicci just smirked with her blue eyes lit up with suppressed laughter. Katy ran to her parents and sat with them on the loveseat.

"Ms Costello gave us an essay on how you met, fell in love and your life now and Uncle Casey said that it would take me all weekend to do. Was he joking again? I thought he could be but you never told me about your past."

Her dad choked on some popcorn and her mom slapped him on the back.

"Sweetie, there's a reason your father and I never told you about out past. With your father and I, we have a very dangerous life and even with Casey living here as basically a bodyguard-slash-godfather to you, and you going to Lily Academy which is a safe school for this family, you and your brother and sister are still in a lot of danger. Your father and I have a lot of enemies with him heading the CIA and the NSA and I being high up in the CIA. How about we write a note to your teacher explaining how you can't do the assignment?"

Katy frowned. That note sounded like conceding defeat and her family never gave up. Uncle Casey wasn't going to give up his job and she wasn't going to let a note take away her perfect record.

"But mom! You and Dad always say to stand up for what I believe in and never give up! Not doing the work is giving up!"

Casey laughed at the stunned yet proud expressions on his partners' faces. He had never been prouder of his goddaughter.

"You did raise her to be story in her morals, Bartowski. You and Walker should have known that this kid would be the best."

Sarah sighed. She kissed Chuck on the cheek and pulled their first born on to her lap.

"Okay Katy. The first time I met your father was because of your Uncle Bryce. He sent your dad an e-mail containing the intersect. The intersect was basically a super computer containing all the government secrets and I was sent to Burbank to see if Chuck Bartowski was who he said he was."

The Bartowskis and honorary Bartowski Casey sat around with popcorn as Casey, Chuck and Sarah told Katy about all their wacky adventures and how eventually after a few years, Chuck popped the question.

"You see Katy, I was a fully trained spy by the CIA and the NSA because Aunt Diane wanted the 2.0 to be able to work properly. The fact that she secretly was waiting until I confessed to your mom of my undying, passionate love that burned with the fire of a thousand suns wasn't revealed until I said 'I do' was neglected. So I being a super spy, snuck your mom away for a night of passion which ended on the beach she first asked me to trust her. I had Casey up the beach with a remote controlled sailboat with the ring on it. Your mom said yes and a year later we were married. Six years later you came along and four years after you, we had Nicci and Richard. I was the Director of the CIA by then and your mom was my right hand. Casey had decided to protect you and unofficially quit the spy game. When Aunt Diane stepped down as head of the NSA, I was suggested. Your mom convinced me to take the job. Apparently I was one of the best agents both agencies ever turned out."

Katy finished writing down the details of her parents life and the family spent the rest of the weekend telling tales about 'TEAM BARTOWSKI' and watching spy films that Sarah pointed out every breach of protocol.

Katy finished her report on Monday morning and her teacher immediately brought her to the principal's office. She called Katy's parents first and waited the forty-five minutes in the office until Katy's parents arrived. Katy saw the NSA and CIA guards secure the area before her parents stepped out of the car with her Uncle Casey and a woman she hadn't seen in years.

The agents in their black suits entered the office before the four adults. Katy immediately jumped up and hugged the woman she loved like a grandmother.

"Aunt Diane! Your back from France!"

General Beckman was only a little taller than Katy and she pulled out a present from her back.

"I was in Italy this time jellybean. I brought you something though. "

Katy opened the white box and saw a pair of silver throwing knives along with twenty or so throwing stars.

"I immediately remembered you in practice with your mother when I saw these. You are almost as good as she was in her prime and she was the best in the business of knives."

Ms Costello looked aghast at the sharp weapons being given to a child. Her blond came out of her bun as she fumed with rage.

"How could you let your child near those weapons! She is too young to know what to do with them. I say, you should all be ashamed. Katy was a good pupil but she came spouting a tale of spies and government secrets. I will not tolerate lies in my classroom!"

Mr Bartowski glared at the woman who dared to accuse his daughter of lying. The agent on the left side of the door addressed Ms Costello.

"Ms Bartowski is not a liar, ma'am! She may have almost nuked Costa Gravas along with Coronel Casey but I strong suspect she was just playing. I mean, a four year old hardly has the desire to nuke an ex-communist country. Katherine Bartowski is the angel of the NSA and the CIA and we will not tolerate you insulting!"

Chuck turned to look at the agent who spoke up in Katy's defence.

"Stand down, agent. I will take it from here."

"Sir, yes, sir! Understood, Director."

Chuck looked back at the teacher who seemed to be half afraid and half raging.

"Now Ms Costello, I apologise for agent Marks' outburst but at the NSA and CIA it is kind of considered a crime to insult Katy, Nicci or Rick. What are we here for? I had to cancel lunch with the president for this and Casey is considering how to respond to that."

"Mr and Mrs Bartowski, Mr Casey, madam, I have seen many things as a teacher but I will not stand it when I give a child a simple essay to write and they turn it into a farce! She had spies and government secrets written in there! She called her uncle a Coronel and her aunt a General!"

The essay was passed around to all the adults present including the two agents. Agent Williams even laughed at the thought of his boss being told to stay in the car and always disobeying orders.

"Ms Costello, everything Katy wrote in that essay was the truth except for a few secrets that are classified to a level that only myself, Sarah, Casey, the General herself and the president are able to access. My family chose this school because we found that no teacher was ever a suspect or convicted of a crime and none of our enemies would find Katy here. I will not stand for a student teacher accusing my daughter of lying about everything her mother and I went through just to be able to date."

Sarah spoke up after her husband and her voice was of Agent Walker, not Sarah Bartowski.

"My husband and I raised our children with three things in mind: Loyalty, Truth and the Ability to disable ANY Threat to them or the country. Do not accuse us of failing as Sarah Walker-Bartowski has never failed in ANYTHING! Ask Casey about the time he tried to bring a stripper to Chuck's bachelor party. I managed to subdue her and keep my husband faithful. I have never failed in anything so Chuck and I will be leaving now."

Beckman left the room with Katy and the two agents gave her a present each: a pair of black aviators that agents always wear and a tranq gun to keep over-friendly boys down. Casey stared the teacher in the eyes as he spoke.

"Never threaten my goddaughter again of anything or they will never find your body. What the president doesn't know won't kill him."

Casey strode out of the office to give Katy a hug before he had to leave. Chuck and Sarah nodded their goodbyes at the principal and the teacher. Bryce Larkin waved at his best friend and once lover before he addressed his teacher.

"You are dismissed, Teresa. Just go."

Ms Costello fled from the office with cheeks burning. Bryce gave his friends a hug. He never regretted quitting the spy life to protect his nieces and nephew.

"Bye Sarah, bye Chuck. I'll see you on Sunday for the weekly barbeque and movie session. Keeja, _**(AN Klingon, don't speak it but M.B. is amazing when he does) **_it'll be great to see Ellie, Devon, and Stephanie and Vincent again."

"Bye Bryce. Thanks for protecting this generation of Bartowskis. I'll have to give you an increase in pension. I think I recall you admiring the Porsche, so a new model should be a nice gift for you."

Bryce laughed and hugged his best friend. Sarah laughed and turned to Chuck.

"So Chuck, how about we work on Bartowski number four?"

Chuck grinned and swept her onto his shoulder and ran to the limo. Their laughter was infectious.

Bryce shook his head and turned to the two agents.

"Sometime I wonder how Sarah is still able to have children. She already has to put up with the six children."

"Six children, sir?"

"Yes, six. Nicci, Katy, Rick, for starters and then you have Morgan, Chuckster himself and of course, myself."

Bryce laughed and read Katy's essay again, intending to have in framed and given to Chuck and Sarah. Along with the many pictures that he had obtained from Casey of them looking silly.

Bryce glanced at the pictures on his wall and desk.

Chuck graduating from Stanford, Sarah pregnant, Chuck jumping from a knife Sarah threw as a contraction hit, (Chuck really was afraid to be in the delivery room after the family jewels were almost severed!) Chuck in his "The Morgan" pose and then a photo of them altogether at the wedding of the century. Bryce never regretted sending Chuck the intersect, not when her saw the trio of Bartowski offspring smiling at him in the picture that took up most of his desk.

Yes, life really was perfect.

His minute of peace was ruined by the sound of "Another One Bites the Dust" coming from his cell phone. He cringed when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello Carina darling."

Lol It just came to me. I am trying to get over my writer's block for Sangre Real and I thought of this funny little one shot.

I actually have no idea I was going to have Bryce as the principal until the moment I wrote it down. The Carina twist was just too much to resist. I was going to have her record a female version of womaniser so Carina would be a 'Maniser' but it sounder weird to me.

FYI

KATHERINE- BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES, 11 (KATY)

NICOLA- BROWN HAIR, BLUE EYES, 7 (NICCI)

RICHARD- BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES, 7 (RICK)

Name Origins

Katy came from Katy Perry, who I was listening to when I wrote this,

Nicci and Richard are from the Sword of Truth Series by Terry Goodkind.

There is actually a teacher called Ms Costello, I had her when I was 12/13 and she made me cry on my birthday. Teresa is not her real name, I forgot what it really is.


End file.
